


The Cat in Latex

by SierraLee



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Latex, bubble butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraLee/pseuds/SierraLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing is on patrol after arguing with Batgirl, but he has no idea what he's up against. Catwoman is clad all in latex and she knows nothing can stop her from getting what she wants!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was commissioned by someone who will remain anonymous but generously made the story public right away. Future chapters may follow irregularly.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: This story's fetishes are latex, bubble butts, and teasing (no sex in this chapter). Know what cup of tea you're drinking! ^-^

Nightwing swung across Gotham City silently, grappling from one building to the next. In theory he was patrolling for the minor crimes so that criminals would fear to attempt them. But truthfully, he mainly needed time to clear his head.  
  
That night he had argued with Barbara again. With his girlfriend he didn't feel like Nightwing at all, just plain old Dick Grayson. It had been a stupid argument, nothing they'd remember tomorrow morning, but it left a bad taste in his mouth. He really hoped he would find some thugs trying to commit a crime so that he could take out all his aggression on them.  
  
Abruptly he spotted someone on a nearby low rooftop, looking up at him. He recognized the sinfully curvy body as Catwoman, thief extraordinaire. Since she'd already spotted him, there was no point in any more secrecy. Dick released his grappling hook and arced down to land on the roof some distance from her. His eyes narrowed in his mask.  
  
"What are you doing here, Catwoman?"  
  
"What does it look like?" she asked, putting one hand on her hip.  
  
Her body was technically covered by her black outfit, but the latex emphasized her femininity even more than if she had been completely naked. Only a few curls of hair peaked out from under the latex and her eyes hid behind large lenses, leaving all he could see of her face her thick lips that brought inappropriate images into his mind.  
  
Below her chin, her entire body was covered in the skin-tight latex, gleaming darkly in the light. It could barely contain her body, stretched tight around her massive breasts that stood proudly with slight peaks at the tips. Yet it also hugged the underside of the massive orbs and then caressed every detail of her flat, toned stomach.  
  
"See anything you like?" As his eyes got to her hips, Catwoman gave a little spin, the light sliding over the perfect globe of her ass. It was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen: perfectly round and almost ready to burst with raw sexuality.  
  
"Guh," Nightwing quipped.  
  
"That's what I thought. You want to play, don't you?" Catwoman smirked and began sauntering toward him, her hips swaying from side to side. He could imagine the way the globes of her ass would be shifting as she walked, but from the front he could catch only glimpses.  
  
His eyes somehow managed to escape her perfect butt to her legs, which seemed impossibly long. He could see her curves shifting, stretched taut in a way that almost forced him to imagine how else they could stretch. Something was strange with the angle... he realized that her legs and ass were positioned perfectly by insanely high stiletto heels.  
  
Barbara would never wear anything like that while patrolling Gotham. She said she couldn't fight that way, and he couldn't blame her for that, yet Catwoman was walking on those little spikes as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Would Barbara wear something like that even when they were off duty in civilian clothes?  
  
Thinking about Barbara finally snapped Dick back to reality. He was facing one of Gotham's most notorious criminals. He needed to capture her and bring her to justice, not... well, better not to think about what part of him wanted to do.  
  
Catwoman chuckled low in her throat. She had the boy in her claws now, whether he knew it or not. She knew exactly what her outfit did to him and every other man who caught a glimpse of her. It was no utility belt, but it gave her a power that was a lot more fun to use.  
  
"You're not going to do anything to me, are you?" Catwoman gave him a pouting glance. "To little old me, just taking a walk across the rooftops?"  
  
"No, that's..." Dick shook his head sharply, refocusing. "The bank, just yesterday, and the diamond exhibit... we know it was you, you're a wanted criminal."  
  
"Oh, I'm wanted alright." Catwoman began walking toward him again, one hand sliding over her slick outfit, curving around her breasts before reaching the dark zipper at her throat. She began to pull it down, revealing a narrow strip of pale skin. She stopped just above her navel and slid her hand inside.  
  
Dick's breath caught in his throat. For a moment he'd hoped and feared that she'd explode out of her outfit. Those huge breasts seemed like they should come bouncing free, yet the latex seemed to cling to her body, as if it they were scheming with her curves to tantalize him.  
  
He'd thought Barbara had a nice ass, but as Catwoman sashayed in front of him, he realized that he hadn't had the slightest idea what that meant. Both of them had narrow waists, but while Barbara's eased out to her hips, forming respectable curves, the lines of Catwoman's body swelled out into incredibly wide hips. They needed to be wide, to support that jaw-dropping bubble butt that made her curves even juicier.  
  
In fact, there was no comparison between Catwoman and Barbara. Though his girlfriend didn't like to let him see her naked, he remembered clearly enough. Catwoman had better lips, and larger, higher breasts, not to mention her absolutely unbeatable ass. And he was sure Catwoman would be an animal in the sack, could practically imagine-  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Without any more warning than that, Catwoman whirled and flashed across the roof, jumping over the alley to the next. Though taken off guard, Dick's training made him give chase almost instantly, sprinting to try to run her down.  
  
His training hadn't prepared him for the sight of her running ahead of him, that incredibly juicy ass bouncing with each step. The latex kept the globes relatively in place, but he couldn't help but imagine just how much more they'd jiggle naked. His cock redefined what it meant to be hard, threatening to burst out of his leather outfit.  
  
They both cleared the next alley, reaching a long warehouse roof. That was where he'd catch her, his superior stamina outpacing her agility. The instant Dick hit the roof he pushed off in a dead sprint to catch her.  
  
Too late he realized that she was slowing down. She could have dropped low and tripped him, or used his momentum to land a vicious blow to the face, but she didn't. He would have been prepared for an attack like that, but Dick was completely defenseless against her actual maneuver. Instead of attacking, just as they slowed Catwoman slid back toward him, extending a hand at waist level and letting his crotch run right into it.  
  
Dick was so shocked that he froze in place for a moment. In that time, the latex-clad fingers agilely slid up and down his shaft. Catwoman smirked. "Ooh, all that leather hides how much you're packing. But it's not a very thick layer, is it?"  
  
It wasn't, and he could feel her fingers on his cock all too well. Dick knew that if he let her go any longer it would be a mistake, so he forced himself into action. He struck at her arm, but she pulled it back with a laugh. She wasn't prepared for him to rush into her, his shoulder striking her body.  
  
Catwoman managed to twist over him, whipping her body around his to jump away. He caught her before she could leap and tried to hurl her to the ground, but somehow she twisted again and landed in a crouch with one hand on the ground, giving him a perfect view of her butt.  
  
That made him hesitate a fraction of a second. Catwoman might have been able to flee, but instead she got back to her feet and smiled coyly. Her hands were folded behind her waist, pushing her breasts out toward him. The latex did nothing to hide how hard her nipples had become, their every detail clearly visible through it.  
  
"You'd like to get your hands on this, wouldn't you?" Catwoman laughed again and took a prancing step backward. At that moment Dick struck, missing his first punch but managing to grab her arm as she dodged.  
  
Though he tried to throw her, Catwoman spun again and they grappled in a series of rapid strikes. Eventually he saw his opportunity and took it before he could think twice. He told himself that it was simply the best maneuver to get her pinned down, but he knew the real reason he reached out and grabbed her ass.  
  
Her butt was so impossibly perfect that he'd almost been afraid it would pop the instant he touched it, vanishing like a dream - a wet dream. But as he hesitantly squeezed his fingers, there was no doubt the juicy ass in his hand was real. He slid his hand along the unholy curves, marveling at how massive and supple they were. Catwoman gave another low laugh, almost a purr.  
  
Somehow her next blow knocked him flat on his back. Dick was about to vault back to his feet to defend himself when she came at him... ass first. Faster than he could react, he was trapped there on the ground with that bubble butt around his face. He would have gasped at the sudden maneuver, but his mouth was covered by the latex. Just a thin layer between his face and her body, the latex rubbing against him.  
  
As the spheres rubbed around his face, they ground their smell into him. It was a heady mix of her natural fragrance and the smell of the latex, a potent combination that shot straight to his brain. He wanted her worse than he'd ever wanted anyone.  
  
At that very moment, her tongue slid along the hard length in his pants. Even through the leather he could feel it, and he couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to be inside her mouth. The strength of her tongue alone would have taken him to heaven. His hips came up off the ground involuntarily, as if he could push into her mouth, and Dick had to fight not to come in his tights right then.  
  
"Ooh, frisky!" Catwoman let her weight push him back to the ground the next moment, still keeping him pinned with her curves. She began licking around his cock, exploring its exact dimensions through the leather, while she wiggled her ass in his face. The scent was beginning to change, becoming deeper and muskier, and it was all he could do not to throw her to the ground and take her right then.  
  
But no. He was supposed to be an agent of the law, one of Gotham's protectors. He was supposed to be loyal to Barbara. No matter what, he couldn't plow the perfect bubble butt in front of him. He needed to take this criminal to jail.  
  
Gathering every shred of discipline and training he had left, Dick bucked off the ground again. This time it wasn't a wild action stemming from desire, but a calculated move that knocked Catwoman off him. She tumbled to the ground but was soon crouched again, laughing. He lunged after her, not letting himself think or look at her.  
  
She dodged back, sprinting for the edge of the roof. But he wasn't going to let her get away. Dick was after her in an instant... and that was when she ducked back.  
  
For a perfect, torturous instant, her ass was grinding back against his hard cock. All thought of discipline or anything except her was wiped from his mind. In another moment he might have recovered, but Catwoman wasn't just playing around. As his momentum sent him against her hard, she redirected his rush over her back and tossed him off the edge of the roof.  
  
Hurtling toward the concrete brought him back to his senses remarkably quickly. Dick flung his grappling hook out and managed to snag a gargoyle perched on a nearby building. His arms burned as his fall was redirected into a swing that brought him back into the air. He arced himself back toward the building...  
  
But Catwoman was gone. Not so much as a single flicker of the low light against her dark outfit. Dick stood there on the roof for a while, then put a hand to his face and groaned. He told himself it was because he was disappointed that he couldn't bring a criminal to justice, but he didn't believe it.

X X X

On a rooftop blocks away, Catwoman smirked and increased the magnification on her lenses again to get a better look. God, Nightwing had a great butt. She watched her chosen target until he recovered and swung away, presumably to release some tension.  
  
Catwoman sat back in a crouch and smiled to herself. So, he'd managed to resist her charms once. Perhaps she should have a talk with Poison Ivy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with a new suit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every part of this story is fully commissioned - you can expect it to come out in short order. ^^

Catwoman dropped down into the lab, carefully landing between the vines that criss-crossed the floor. She didn't know if Poison Ivy had laid these vines as a trap, but it was always best to be careful with the beautiful but mad scientist. Since there was a rare rose exhibition across town, it was a safe bet Ivy was missing - which made now the perfect time to strike.

The curvy cat burglar began creeping across the floor, her body swaying as she avoided all of the plants hanging around it. As sexy as she knew she looked in her tight latex outfit, she would look even better in the one hanging over her arm. Her special outfit dug even further between the cheeks of her ass and had special sections above her asshole and pussy that could stretch deep inside. Not to mention the keyhole between her breasts that she was sure Nightwing - or any other male - wouldn't be able to resist.

Once that outfit got a final boost from Ivy's toxins, it would be unstoppable. Catwoman shivered in anticipation of feeling it slide over her curves, but she couldn't indulge herself. Not just yet.

She finally reached the lab's work tables and found the exact chemicals she wanted. After working with Poison Ivy enough, Catwoman knew how she operated. Poison Ivy might be immune to all her own poisons, but she still labeled them carefully. It didn't take Catwoman long to figure out the system and find the newest, most potent mind-controlling perfume. She'd seen old versions in action, capable of making any man into a devoted slave.

After spraying a bit on herself, Catwoman determined that it would work just how she intended. There was no chance it would compromise her, it would just turn her into an irresistible weapon of lust. Catwoman carefully applied the perfume to her second outfit, working it deep into the latex before putting on a final coating. It shone darkly in the light and she couldn't help but imagine how it would look stretched over her body.

That was what she came for, but Catwoman examined all the other chemicals Poison Ivy stored. She swayed back and forth with a finger on her lips before her eyes lit up. Among the lip glosses was a tube that indicated it was designed to induce erections that lasted for hours. Ivy was more interested in men than she pretended to be!

Catwoman grabbed a few tubes of the new lip gloss, humming happily to herself. Then she was scampering away, her outfit shining darkly in the light for a moment before it vanished.

X X X

Dick Grayson crouched at the edge of the skylight, just out of sight of the guards below. They were only doing their job and didn't need to be distracted by the ominous sight of his Knightwing uniform. Not that it would matter when Catwoman showed up.

He was sure that she would arrive, sooner or later. The chain of diamonds on display in the hall below was incredibly beautiful and valuable, an opportunity no thief of her caliber could pass up. They'd hired a few guards, as if that was going to help them. Even if the men noticed Catwoman stealing the chain, they couldn't do anything to stop her. She could have beaten them all, but she wouldn't have to: they'd be stunned by her huge breasts and impossible ass and then she'd be gone before they realized it.

Dick wasn't sure he should be the one trying to stop Catwoman, not after what he had nearly done during their last encounter. He had gone back home and masturbated furiously, but he still couldn't stop thinking about her. But Bruce was out of town and Barbara had refused to listen to his concerns, so he was the only fully trained agent in Gotham available to try to prevent the theft. Letting her steal the diamonds and escape wasn't even an option, not if he wanted to call himself an ally of justice.

"Hello, Nightwing," a voice purred. Dick leaped to his feet and turned, but he already knew who he would see. That sensual tone belonged to only one woman.

Even though he'd braced himself, he still shuddered when he saw Catwoman standing behind him. She'd changed outfits, and this one took his breath away. The latex clung to her body even tighter than before, but it opened between her massive breasts, revealing a huge stretch of mouth-watering cleavage.

"Stop it, Catwoman!" He clenched his fists, though it was more to keep himself under control than to fight. "We're not going to play around today. Either leave, or I'll take you down!"

"Mmm hmm. I'm sure you will." She took a sauntering step forward and then spun around for him. Even though he knew he should have averted his eyes, Dick found himself looking down.

Oh, God, her ass was even more incredible in this outfit. Her usual costume made her bubble butt perfectly round, but this one cleaved deep between her ass cheeks, revealing each juicy globe. How deep could something go between them? The latex was lost between the cheeks of her ass, so he had no way of knowing how deep it went.

She finished spinning and Dick realized that the latex covering her pussy was tighter as well. Was it just his imagination, or could he see the lips of her pussy clearly outlined? Something was definitely strange about that part of the outfit. He could smell the latex and her scent... and something else, but he couldn't afford to think about that right now. He needed to focus. Couldn't let her get control.

Why couldn't she get control again? Surely this beautiful creature couldn't want anything evil. She was stepping closer now and he'd almost stopped breathing, but at that moment Dick heard a sound from below. Of course, the diamonds! He took a quick step back, realizing just how dangerously close she had gotten. Not only had he been able to smell her heady scent, she'd been close to brushing against him with those enormous breasts.

"Aww, you don't want to play?" Catwoman pouted, thick lips turned out, then abruptly sprang forward. It was a playful attack, but Dick reacted as if it was a fatal attack.

She turned away from his punch, but his knuckles just barely grazed her torso, sliding over her supple skin and rubbing against the latex. Dick narrowed his eyes and forced himself to focus, instead lashing out with a kick. Catwoman effortlessly ducked underneath, unnecessarily low so that he could see her ass straining in her outfit.

Then without warning she was straightening, her leg flashing upward. He forced himself not to look at its curves, just focus on that dangerously sharp heel as it plunged down toward him. This attack wasn't so fast, Dick easily managed to catch her leg.

That was when he realized the trap. His fingers sank into her soft flesh, feeling her shapely leg against his will. And with her so close, he could smell that scent even more intensely. It took him a second to gather enough strength to push her leg away, but he barely managed it.

Laughing, Catwoman spun backward and then came for him again. This time she ducked underneath his wild punch and then popped up next to him. There was no attack this time, she just lunged up so that her breasts brushed against his chest. They felt heavy and soft - he had no choice but to awkwardly jump backward and keep his sanity.

"Catwoman, please... I don't want anything to happen to you... just go away and this can all be over..."

Her eyes sparked and she took anther step closer. "Do you want it to be over?"

"N-no, I want..." What did he want? His head was filled with some kind of haze, but when Dick shook it he couldn't clear the feeling. What he wanted was for the beautiful woman in front of him to be happy with him, to praise him, to take another step closer and... and...

"Why do we have to fight like this?" Catwoman put a finger to her lips and then slid it between them, the latex disappearing easily into her mouth. She sucked it a few times before pulling it out, the finger glistening with her saliva. "Would you rather just enjoy my company? There are so many better things we could be doing... admit it, you want to stick that hard cock somewhere tight and warm."

He couldn't deny that, his cock was again straining desperately against his outfit. God, her scent was so strong, it was like he couldn't escape it, couldn't deny it. Dick put a hand to his head and tried to convince himself. "I want to, but I... I have a girlfriend... I shouldn't..."

"Loyal to little Batgirl? Why? Look at me." She had almost reached him now, and when she grabbed her breasts and fondled them, showing off their size and heft, his breath caught in his throat. "You know my tits are bigger than hers. But mine are higher and perkier too, aren't they?"

It was true. He could tell that they sat high and proud on her chest naturally, and the latex of her outfit pushed them into impossible spheres. Dick realized that he'd raised one of his hands toward them and jerked it back down, producing a purr from Catwoman. She slid even closer, one leg curling around his and sliding upward, her shapely thigh caressing up his leg.

"She doesn't have legs like these either, does she? You know she'll never look this good, even if she wore shoes like these."

One of her heels jabbed him playfully, reminding Dick just how tall those spikes were. He groaned and bucked his hips forward, desperate for any contact, but at that moment Catwoman uncoiled her leg and sprang back, just out of reach.

"Uh uh uh, boy. You haven't told me I'm superior to that bitch yet."

"I... I..."

"Do I need to break out my secret weapon? Well, it's not much of a secret.... it's impossible to hide an ass this good." Catwoman turned around painfully slowly, the curve of her perfect bubble butt sliding into view. Dick groaned and staggered in her direction, yet she kept the distance between them constant. God, he needed more of her. At that moment he'd have spit in Barbara's face just for a single smile from Catwoman.

"You're... you're better than her. In every way." His eyes stayed locked on her ass, but he heard her giggle.

"So then, what do you want to do to me?"

"Whatever you want."

"Perfect." Catwoman drew out the word slowly, but her body slid against his with incredible speed. Feeling her breasts pushed against his chest, the seductive curves of her latex-clad body sliding against him, the heat between her legs against his crotch, his cock surged. He almost came right then, pre-cum oozing from the tip and staining his uniform. "That bitch doesn't give you what you want, does she? She can't do half the things I could do for you, can she?"

"No," he breathed, and he realized that it was too late for him and that he didn't care. Her lips touched his, impossibly sweet. A stinging sensation spread through his face, intensifying as her tongue explored his mouth. It slid out and moved across his jaw, then up his face. His entire body felt numb and even more desperate than before. Catwoman had a victorious, confident grin on her face - she owned him now. She owned him and everything was exactly as it was supposed to be.

"Then my little Nightwing deserves a reward," Catwoman pulled back, but he didn't have time to complain, because the movement sent her bubble butt brushing against the hard bulge in his pants. "Ooh, not so little after all!"

Dick thought he was in heaven, then Catwoman shifted back and he realized that he had no idea. Those perfectly round cheeks surrounded the shaft pushing through his pants, completely burying it in the crack of her ass. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think about anything except her wiggling him deeper. Catwoman gave a delicious little shiver that sent her ass jiggling around him.

"Ooh, I can feel that big cock throbbing against my asshole." She looked over her shoulder at him, eyes flashing. "This little costume is specially made, you know. You could slide that pole all the way into my asshole, fuck me and my outfit at the same time. What do you think of that idea?"

"Please, Mistress..." Dick could barely pant the words, but he struggled on. "Please, let me..."

"I think you need to earn it, first." Abruptly Catwoman pulled away from him, leaving his cock cold and alone. He staggered forward with a groan, but there was no way he could catch her, no way he could even attempt to do anything without her permission. She snapped her fingers, sharp as a whip, and pointed down at her boots. "Clean them, boy."

He dropped to his hands and knees immediately, leaning to the leather of her boots and sliding his tongue along them. They were covered in dust, but they still carried her scent and it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

When she raised her foot he quickly licked off her needle-like heel as well. With one kick she could have driven it into his mouth, but he wouldn't have cared if she had. After several minutes thoroughly cleaning her boots, without warning he found himself without anything to lick, deprived of his mistress's feet. At first he felt lost, then he dared to look up and see if he had displeased her.

"Mistress, have I-" He looked up in time to see Catwoman's ass coming for his face. She halted just inches away, the globes filling his entire vision. When she began to wiggle her perfect bubble butt in his face, Dick forgot to breathe. He could have died happy just watching it.

No, that wasn't quite enough. As much as he wanted to obey her, his lust for that incredible body was even stronger. Dick began sniffing, getting a dose of her scent again. At first he could smell her own fragrance combined with the latex and that oddly sweet other scent, but soon it all blurred together. It was the smell of her, and he couldn't get enough.

"Sniff a little louder, why don't you." Though Catwoman sounded admonishing, she was smirking broadly as she wiggled her ass even closer to his face. "No, really, do it. You like the smell of my ass? Snort it up like the pig you are!"

That was all the permission he needed. Dick grabbed Catwoman's wide hips, his hands sinking into the soft flesh, and pulled her back, burying her face in his ass. He nearly smothered himself between those globes, the latex surrounding his face entirely. God, he could breathe nothing but her scent, live on nothing but her presence. Even without being touched, his cock was as hard as diamond.

His nose pushed against her ass, desperate for more of that scent, and to his surprise it managed to push partway into the tight ring of muscle. The rubber really did give way for him, ready for something to fill it. He didn't dare get his cock near her, but Dick raised his head and plunged his tongue into her ass. Her tight little hole resisted him at first, but Catwoman wriggled in pleasure as he kept trying.

"Deeper!" Catwoman arched her back and gave another long purr. "Really get into my asshole! I want to feel your whole tongue in there!"

He did his best, teasing the edges before finally managing to work his tongue inside. There was nothing but the taste of the rubber around his tongue, but he could feel her incredibly tight folds clenching and imagine how heavenly they'd feel around his cock. Dick was about to come just from pleasuring her, that bubble butt bouncing around his face until-

"What the hell is going on here?"

Catwoman jerked away and Dick found himself falling to the ground, barely catching himself. He was dazed, still used to breathing that scent instead of air, but he slowly realized that there must be a reason he'd lost his reason to live. Yes, the voice had stolen her ass from him.

Dick looked up and saw Barbara Gordon in her Batgirl outfit, her hands on her hips, livid with rage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman vs Batgirl!

Several overweight guards patrolled uselessly below, as if they could possibly protect the diamond chain on display. In reality, the battle for it was taking place overhead. And it wasn't going well. Catwoman smirked and cast a final glance down through the skylight before turning her attention to the two crime fighters who faced her.

 

Of course, it wasn't exactly the two of them against her, not anymore. Nightwing lay on his back, his cock huge and stiff in his tight leather outfit. His eyes were no longer angry or defiant, but they followed her body worshipfully. Not far from him, Batgirl was her only real opposition. The smaller woman had her hands on her hips and was practically steaming with rage. Given that Catwoman had just snatched her boyfriend out from under her nose, perhaps she had a reason to be upset... but she didn't have what it took to get him back.

 

"I said, what the hell is going on here?" Batgirl repeated, before jabbing one finger in Catwoman's direction. "Just what are you trying to do?"

 

"You haven't figured it out?" Catwoman gave an innocent look, made ridiculously lewd by her dynamic body on display. Feeling Nightwing tonguing her asshole earlier had made her incredibly wet, and the lips of her pussy were visible through her tight latex outfit. Her breath was still coming a little quickly, which made her breasts rise and fall, pressing against each other and creating mind-blowing cleavage through the keyhole in her outfit.

 

"That's it, you shameless whore!" Batgirl dropped into a fighting stance, her anger taking on a new form. "I'm going to take you down. And you!" Her gaze turned toward Nightwing and became even harder. "Don't think I've forgotten about you! You're going to have a lot to answer for once this is over!"

 

For her part, Catwoman blew Nightwing an exaggerated kiss. "Looks like we're going to heat things up without you. Enjoy the show, lover."

 

"Stop that, you slut!" Batgirl cried out in rage and rushed across the roof, a wild and reckless assault. Catwoman dodged her fist and tossed her aside. She tried to throw her into the skylight, but the other woman managed to catch herself on the edge and dropped back into a fighting stance.

 

Now that she had some space, Catwoman walked out to the center of the roof, her hips swaying from side to side. She slowly uncoiled her whip from around her waist, letting the leather band slither over her body. There'd been no need to use it with Nightwing - with men the only weapon she really needed was her fantastic bubble butt covered in latex. But whips could be fun too, and she looked forward to using it.

 

She hoped she'd actually need it. Some of Poison Ivy's toxins worked on women and others didn't. When Catwoman had applied this one to her outfit, she hadn't given that any thought. Same with the lipstick... maybe Batgirl needed a little kiss to make her more compliant?

 

She certainly didn't look compliant now. Batgirl attacked her again, this time more carefully. But as she ran forward, Catwoman abruptly shifted from sliding her whip sexily  over her hips to lashing it overhead with full force. It cracked like a gunshot and struck Batgirl directly in her stomach. She staggered back and straightened up, but not fast enough.

 

The next crack of the whip wasn't so hard, just flicking her directly between her breasts. Batgirl yelped and her tits jiggled in her outfit before she clutched her arms to her chest. They didn't jiggle as much as Catwoman's would have, though - she could see that Nightwing was still staring at her chest, barely even watching Batgirl.

 

Well, might as well give him a show. Catwoman lashed out with her whip in an even more exaggerated motion, her breasts flowing across her chest. Batgirl tried to defend her breasts again, but this time the whip coiled around her ankle and with one swift motion, Catwoman tugged her off her feet. She hit the roof hard and began to struggle to rise, but before she could get up Catwoman stepped on her, one long heel digging into her neck.

 

"Why don't you just stay down, _girl_." Catwoman smirked down at the fallen heroine before shooting a glance at Nightwing over her shoulder. "And you are just a girl, you know. You may have a few curves, but you don't call yourself a woman because you know you're really not. Whereas I don't need to call myself Cat _woman_ for anyone to know, do I? Could there be any doubt?"

 

Catwoman slapped her own ass with her whip, sending it jiggling deliciously even in her tight outfit. She heard Nightwing's breath catch and smirked back at him.

 

"Not much of a comparison, is there? Your little boyfriend is looking at me now, Batgirl. He can see I'm better than you. I have bigger tits, I have a smaller waist, I have better hips. I definitely have the better outfit." Catwoman pushed her heel a little harder into Batgirl's neck. "Look at him staring, girl. Has he ever stared at you that way? All he needed was a good look at my body and he became like this, practically drooling for a chance at me. And I'll actually reward him, girl, in a way you never could."

 

Batgirl started to say something, but Catwoman pushed a little harder to cut her off. Over her shoulder, she saw that Nightwing was desperately rubbing his massive cock through the leather of his outfit. She hadn't ordered him to, but he looked so eager she couldn't feel bad. Catwoman gave a little laugh and put a finger to her lips.

 

"You want to put that big thing in me, don't you? That's what this hole is for, you know." Catwoman shifted to put her heel on Batgirl's back instead of her neck, turning to face Nightwing. She slid her fingers between her breasts, which were so pressed by her outfit that they hugged her fingers tightly. "You want to slide that huge cock between my tits? Maybe you'll get a chance later."

 

After another saucy smirk downward, Catwoman slid the handle of her whip between her breasts and let it stay there, showing off just how fantastically high her tits were. She pushed it up and down a few times and saw Nightwing's eyes widen. The handle was sadly thin and just cool leather, but she enjoyed watching his hands scrabble at his cock, desperate for release.

 

"But I think you want this more, don't you?"

 

Catwoman spun around and shoved her ass in his direction. She heard him groan, but he hadn't come yet. Her pussy was incredibly hot and wet, but she was getting off on taunting him just a little longer before satisfying herself.

 

"After seeing this, can you even fantasize about any other ass?" Catwoman shifted her foot to Batgirl's ass. Her heel poked into the rounded curve, but it was nothing like an amazing bubble butt that Catwoman knew she had. From the way Nightwing was staring at her and panting, it was obvious that he knew it too. When she was done, everyone would know it.

 

Wiggling her ass even more, Catwoman gave it a few slaps, the latex of her gloves resounding off the latex stretched tightly over her ass. She could imagine it being his hand bouncing off her ass and knew that he had to be imagining it too. "I know you wish these were your hands," Catwoman purred. "I know you'd do anything to get your hands on this bubble butt of mine. There's only one thing I don't know... are you imagining shoving that huge rod into my pussy or my ass?"

 

Nightwing's jaw dropped, as if both options were too much to imagine. But at that moment, a low growl from underneath Catwoman pulled at her attention. In one swift movement, Batgirl reached behind her back and grabbed Catwoman's boot by the heel. Catwoman tried to push down, but it was too late - the other woman was pushing her off balance. Before she could recover, Batgirl sprang from her prone position and threw all her weight into flipping Catwoman.

 

She hurtled backward, whip flying away from her before she landed on her back hard. The impact knocked all the breath from her lungs and though she was sure it made her jiggled enticingly, for once Catwoman had other things on her mind. She had to get back on her feet before-

 

Suddenly Batgirl was on top of her, pinning her down with her weight. Catwoman bucked and tried to throw her off, but after their bodies slid against one another for a few seconds somehow the younger woman wrestled her to the ground. After having been so in control moments before, Catwoman found herself with her face pressed against the roof and one arm tugged behind her back almost painfully. Batgirl jerked it harder, keeping her pinned in that position, which earned a low moan from Catwoman.

 

"S-shut up, you slut!" Batgirl snapped, tugging her arm again. Catwoman only moaned louder, the edge of pain just pushing her excitement higher. She might be at a disadvantage now, but she knew Nightwing would hear her feminine moans. And she knew _exactly_ what they'd do to him.

 

"You're not so hot, you just swing these big things around to distract men!" Batgirl reached her other hand under Catwoman and squeezed one of her massive breasts. Her fingers kneaded a little too much and Batgirl hesitated for a moment before regaining her focus. "You think all men want these slutty cow tits?"

 

"I know for a fact at least one of them does." Catwoman wiggled her ass against Batgirl, and the younger woman couldn't move away if she wanted to maintain her hold. She did pull her arm tighter and force Catwoman against the roof again.

 

"I said _shut up_!" Batgirl gave her a little shove and leaned over her shoulder hatefully. "You're a damn whore, is what you are. Waving this fat ass around everywhere like a-" Her voice choked off. She'd struck Catwoman's ass in anger, but it bounced so perfectly that she couldn't seem to finish her sentence, just staring at how well the other woman filled out her jumpsuit. Catwoman twisted a little further to give her a saucy glance. Just like she'd expected, there was intense jealousy glinting in Batgirl's eyes.

 

"No more."

 

The jealousy turned to ugly hatred and Batgirl removed a Batarang from her belt. It glinted darkly in the light as she shifted it around to stabbing position. Realizing that things had gone too far, Catwoman struggled and called out.

 

"Help me, lover!"

 

That got a scornful laugh from Batgirl as she kept her pinned and readied the knife. "You think he's going to listen to you now? You're a criminal whore, he wouldn't ev - aah!"

 

Suddenly the pressure on Catwoman's arm disappeared and Batgirl's body jerked away from her. Working out the kink in her neck, Catwoman flowed back to her feet. No harm done, and it looked like she'd never been in any real danger. Not with Nightwing desperately lusting after her.

 

Batgirl tried to twist out of his grasp, but Nightwing had been training in all the same styles for even longer than she had. Soon he had both her arms pinned behind her back and her struggles were completely useless. Nightwing could easily have ground against her ass while he held her captive, but he showed no sign of even considering it, eyes instead drifting to Catwoman. As they always should and always would.

 

"You had a lot of fun calling me a whore, didn't you?" Catwoman folded her arms beneath her breasts, pushing them up even higher. Batgirl stared at her in hatred, but Catwoman just smirked. "But the truth is, only one of us has slept with your boyfriend... and he still chose me over you. What does that tell you?"

 

"I... I don't know what you've done to him, but-" Batgirl grunted as Nightwing forced her down to her knees. He looked up at Catwoman for approval and she gave him a lascivious smile.

 

"Just like that, lover. Now Batgirl, I think you're lying to yourself. You've seen my body and you can tell the difference between us. But perhaps you need to see a little closer, hmm?"

 

Without warning she turned around and shoved her bubble butt into Batgirl's face. The younger woman gave a scream that was quickly silenced as the latex molded around her face.

 

"What does it feel like, Batgirl? Admit it, part of you was hoping I had some old woman's fat ass. But this bubble butt is tighter than yours, isn't it?"

 

There was only a muffled curse, and Barbara didn't have much choice with Nightwing keeping her face shoved between Catwoman's cheeks. For a moment Catwoman was surprised when she felt Batgirl's face heat up... then she realized that the other girl was blushing. No doubt in humiliation at having the ass that utterly outclassed her literally shoved in her face.

 

Fun as this was, Catwoman wanted something else hot against her ass. Something much longer and harder. She pulled away, leaving Batgirl hacking and coughing. She looked like she might retch for a moment, overwhelmed by the odors she'd been forced to inhale for so long. In the end she managed to hold it back, but she couldn't hide the shame on her face.

 

"Oh, poor girl." Catwoman knelt down in front of her, running one latex-clad finger along her jaw. "Don't worry, I won't torture you any longer. Instead, I'll give you a little treat: you'll get to witness some real action." Her eyes left the younger woman's, traveling up Nightwing's tight body. She could still see his cock through his outfit, rock hard from her display. Then her gaze met his eyes and smoldered, making him swallow. "That's right, Batgirl. I'm going to show you how to make a real man throb."

 

Batgirl's eyes widened and she started to struggle, but it was far, far too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the finale left! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets what's coming to them.

As the night air grew colder, Barbara Gordon struggled with the nylon ropes binding her in place. They dug deep into her Batgirl costume, not enough to hurt but enough that she had very little hope of getting free. But how could she not try, given what was going on in front of her? Barbara lowered her head and closed her eyes while she tried to block out the sounds.

 

There was little else she could do. The thin ropes bound her thighs and ankles together in kneeling position. Her arms were firmly tied behind her back and those ropes were tied to the ones around her ankles, forcing her to bend backward and thrust her chest outward. More ties wrapped above, below, and between her breasts, making them bulge outward. Her belt had been taken, but even if she'd been able to reach it, she was bound too tightly to escape.

 

What stung even more than the bindings was that Dick had barely looked at her. Her boyfriend had followed Catwoman's every order, tying her up in this incredibly sexualized position, yet he hadn't seemed to care. Barbara knew she should have been a sight to behold with her curves wrapped in her Batgirl outfit, her breasts on display, and her red hair hanging down her back. Yet compared to Catwoman, she was nothing, and Dick didn't even bother to ogle her.

 

"It looks like you're starting to understand." Catwoman's voice oozed sexuality and against her will, Barbara looked up again. The other woman was leaning forward provocatively with her heavy breasts hanging below her and a smirk on those plump lips. Her every curve was on display in her latex outfit, just begging for comparison to Barbara's lesser curves.

 

Worse than that, Dick kneeled behind Catwoman, his hands sinking into the flesh of her bubble butt with his face in her ass. Between Catwoman's shapely legs, she could see his cock bulging through his Nightwing costume, rigidly defined in a way she'd never seen before, even after all the times they'd been on patrol together.

 

"Even if you could get out, nothing would change." Catwoman smirked and wiggled her ass back. Dick was licking enthusiastically, and his tongue must have been deep inside her asshole. Barbara's lips twisted in disgust, but she couldn't look away. Catwoman chuckled. "Your little boyfriend can see the difference between us. Everyone can, even though you try to hide it with that cape and that armor.

 

"Can you imagine even trying to compete with me? Just try putting on a skin-tight rubber costume like this one and think how pathetic you'd look next to me. Are your boobs padded? I bet they are - I'm not even wearing a bra under this." That was obvious enough, Catwoman's large nipples straining through the material, but the other woman wasn't done. "And you always wear such boring, flat shoes... could you even stand in heels like these, much less fight in them?"

 

Once, Barbara would have shot back something nasty, but all her words died in her throat. It was true, she couldn't compete. She could have called Catwoman a slut, but when the other woman embraced it so overtly and ensnared her boyfriend so easily, it didn't even feel like an insult. Barbara's head slumped and she vowed not to look again, though she could still hear Dick's tongue against the slick latex.

 

At that moment Catwoman's entire body shuddered, her eyes closing as she came. From having her ass licked or from her victory over Batgirl, Barbara couldn't be sure. Once it was done, she spun around and planted a kiss on Dick's lips.

 

"Very good, lover. You'd be happy to worship my ass all day, wouldn't you?"

 

"Yes, Mistress." Dick sounded nothing like before, utterly submissive. Catwoman chuckled and glanced over her shoulder at Barbara.

 

"Well, you're going to get something better. How often does Batgirl let you fuck her loose pussy?"

 

"Not... not very often." Barbara fumed, but she couldn't deny it. She was blushing fiercely, but Catwoman wasn't close to done.

 

"And are her tits even big enough to wrap around that huge piece of meat between your legs?"

 

"...no." She had tried once and it had been humiliating. Barbara hadn't given him blowjobs for a month after that. Judging from how wide Dick's eyes had become, he remembered it just as clearly.

 

"Such a shame. This thing deserves a nice, warm home." Catwoman slid her hand over his length and Dick bucked his hips against her. "What about her ass? She ever let you put this inside her flat, flabby little ass?"

 

Barbara's eyes went wide. She stared at Dick's face, but he only shook his head, his expression unchanging. "Never."

 

"You want to fuck my perfect bubble butt?" Catwoman purred.

 

Dick's eyes widened more than Barbara had ever seen. He opened his mouth to answer, but his breath caught in his throat. It was more than good enough for an answer and Catwoman laughed gaily. Just one more victory, showing her utter superiority. Yet though Barbara thought that Catwoman just intended to humiliate her, she began to realize that the other woman wasn't kidding.

 

"Well, good things come to those who wait." Catwoman laid a hand on Dick's chest and pushed him backward so he sat on his ass. She knelt down between his legs and his eyes got even wider. "You see, I came prepared for tonight. Because the plan was never just to tease you, lover - oh no, I wouldn't be satisfied with just that."

 

She prowled forward until her face was over his crotch, her hips swaying from side to side and reminding Barbara again just how perfect her ass was. But for once Dick wasn't staring at it, his eyes were locked on Catwoman's face as it drew closer and she began to lovingly lick up and down the shaft through the leather of his uniform.

 

He groaned and his fingers gripped the concrete, but he didn't even try to grab her head. He didn't need to - when he was ready to burst Catwoman pulled back and unzipped him with a wicked smile on her face. His cock burst free and bounced off her face, the veins standing out as if they were about ready to explode.

 

One of her hands slid around his cock, one latex-covered finger at a time until she had surrounded the thick pole and began to pump her hand up and down. It moved slowly at first, almost gingerly, but Catwoman's other hand was sliding down between her legs. She avoided her pussy entirely, however, and slid her fingers down one of her thighs to a hidden pouch. From it, she withdrew a container that Barbara realized was filled with lube.

 

Unscrewing it with one hand, Catwoman began dripping the lube over his cock. Her fingers shone darkly as the latex became wet and soon Dick's cock was shining as well. Catwoman held nothing back then, her hand pumping rapidly over the shaft. He groaned and his fingers scrabbled for purchase as his manhood leapt in her hand.

 

"First, you're going to get to feel these." Catwoman slid her other hand over her costume, letting it slide into the keyhole that revealed all her mouth-watering cleavage. Held tightly by the latex of her outfit, her breasts clung to her fingers. Dick gave an even deeper groan.

 

Catwoman finally let go of his cock and instead wrapped her hands around the sides of her breasts. She knelt even lower over his crotch and positioned her breasts over his hard pillar. Barbara could see her eyes, triumphant at the utter shock on Dick's face. Then Catwoman moved down, sliding the huge cock between her tits. It slid inside easily and the enormous mounds wrapped around even the massive pole.

 

When Catwoman was done, her breasts enveloped almost his entire cock the way Barbara's never could. They were just too huge, also welling up out of Catwoman's fingers and pushing against his flat stomach. With a chuckle, Catwoman began to bounce her breasts up and down his shaft.

 

"Really puts the difference into perspective, doesn't it?" Catwoman said, even though it seemed unlikely that Dick could listen, or indeed think about anything except his cock between her tits. "My tits are so much bigger than hers, so much higher, so much firmer. They're absolutely perfect, and you're going to get to fuck them."

 

With a loud groan, Dick began pushing his hips upward, driving his cock between her tits faster. His movements were rough and uncoordinated, but Catwoman handled them easily, using the motion to pump up and down his cock even faster. She didn't seem to tire, only grinning wider as he fucked her tits until his movements became erratic.

 

Without any more warning than that, his cock exploded, pulsing as cum flew from the tip. Dick barely caught himself as he collapsed backward, panting for breath as more and more surged from his cock. The first spurts had hit Catwoman in the face and the others covered her chest. She only smiled up at him, her long tongue pulling some of his cum into her mouth while the rest sank down into the tight space between his cock and her breasts.

 

"I'm... I'm sorry, Mistress," Dick said. "You're too good, I couldn't help it."

 

"Oh, you don't have to apologize." Catwoman finally pulled back and pulled a stick of lipstick from one of her high boots. She sucked on the end before taking off the cap and seductively applying it to her lips. Dick's eyes widened and his softening cock twitched.

 

From her position, Barbara struggled uselessly against her bonds again. There was nothing she could do as Catwoman applied a thick layer of lipstick and then bent down to her boyfriend's cock again. She kissed the tip of his cock, then sucked the entire thing into her mouth. Barbara let out a groan, realizing that Dick would never be hers again.

 

As the lipstick smeared over his cock, the organ jerked back to life with unnatural speed. Barbara realized that her humiliation wasn't over - it was just beginning.

 

X X X

 

His Mistress had already been too good to him, but Dick realized that she was just beginning. He was overjoyed to worship her in any way she demanded, but the fact that she wanted his cock in all her holes made him desperately wish that he hadn't come so quickly.

 

Yet as those thick lips slid over his cock, he found it stirring again. He hadn't been able to go again so quickly since he was a teenager, yet this was completely different. Her lipstick smearing over his cock was incredibly erotic, but as it did he felt some kind of power seeping into his skin. Soon his shaft was as hard as it had been before - no, even harder, and somehow even thicker, a broad pole that stretched her lips.

 

Catwoman just kept going down, taking his entire cock into her throat in a way his girlfriend had never been able to. As she covered his entire length, the unnatural lust saturated his cock. It was throbbing in a way it never had before, almost as if it was still getting larger. Her mouth and throat were better than anything he'd ever felt, yet he didn't feel even close to coming. When she pulled back, his cock stood proudly in front of her glorious body.

 

"Maybe I'll wake you up like that sometime," Catwoman purred, "but just now I need something else."

 

Dick stopped breathing entirely and he felt light-headed. Catwoman could have made him beg, utterly destroyed him just by threatening to take that perfect body away, yet she had no intention of doing so. Unlike Barbara, who always held sex over him like a threat, Catwoman planned to drain his balls while she satisfied herself.

 

After one last kiss on the head of his cock, Catwoman slid forward and pushed him onto his back. He went willingly, shuddering as she slithered over him. Her tongue slid over the side of his face while she wiggled her hips into position. His cock pressed hard against her thighs, rubbing against the slick latex but seeking more. But it wasn't long before she positioned herself over his cock.

 

She sank down, and Dick's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as his shaft slid into her outfit. The latex folds over her pussy let him sink deep within her, fucking her and the costume simultaneously. He wanted to thrust up into her, but her fingernails on his chest kept him in place until she was fully seated around him. Feeling her bubble butt against his thighs made him groan yet again.

 

"That's right, lover. Be a wild stallion for me, will you?" Catwoman began to bounce on his shaft, riding him hard from the start. The pleasure was incredible, the slick latex practically pushed into his cock by her tight inner folds. Now he couldn't help but thrust up into her, and she just laughed and kept riding him, taking everything he had to offer.

 

"That's right, that's my stallion!" Catwoman slid her hands up over her own body, caressing her tits before tangling her fingers in her hair. "She doesn't deserve a stud like you!"

 

For a moment Dick didn't even understand who his Mistress could mean. His world had become nothing but the incredible woman riding his cock. Smirking as she realized, Catwoman leaned forward. She kept one hand flat on his chest, giving her leverage to keep bouncing on his cock, while her other hand caressed his chin and turned his head to the side.

 

"Remember her?" Dick saw his girlfriend still bound in place, her pathetic curves on display in the ties, and barely cared. Sex with her had been nothing like with the goddess on top of him. He pushed back against Catwoman's hand, trying to look at her, and she chuckled and let him. "You might not have a use for her anymore, but I'd like to keep her around as a toy. Maybe I'll make you fuck her sometime, just to remind you how much better I am."

 

Dick shook his head sharply and began pushing up into her as hard as he could. Catwoman gave a pleased little moan and smirked down at him. "Maybe you're right, lover. She couldn't handle a cock like this, anyway."

 

In any case, it seemed obvious that Catwoman had no plans except to ride him to completion. They fucked for a long time, his stamina endless, until her body shuddered in orgasm. It rolled down her body, shaking her tits and ass before her pussy clenched harder than it ever had before. He came explosively, firing deep inside her.

 

Yet when Catwoman slid off his cock, it bounced upward instantly as if it had never come at all. She chuckled and positioned herself on top of his body. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, but Dick's attention was pulled away from them by the feel of the globes of her ass brushing against his cock. With his shaft standing upright so stiffly, it was easy for her to rub against it. She began to bounce her hips, sliding her rubber-clad ass against his cock.

 

"Time for the main event, isn't it?" Catwoman chuckled and then abruptly sprang off him. For a moment Dick felt utterly abandoned, his cock angry and incomplete without her body. Yet when he saw her crawl onto her hands and knees, presenting her ass and crooking a finger for him to follow, it was better than everything that had come before. "Get over here, lover."

 

He scrambled into place behind her and grabbed her hips, ready to pound inside the asshole that had tempted him for so long. But Catwoman's fingernails on his wrist froze him in place. Instead she began to slid her bubble butt along his length, the soft globes gliding around his shaft. Just watching her bubble butt dance around him was better than anything else he could imagine at that exact moment.

 

Eventually, though, she wanted more, and he wanted to give it to her more than anything in the world. When she gave the signal, he grabbed his cock and guided it to her asshole. It felt like a metal pole in his hand, but he didn't even think of stroking - he needed something only his Mistress could give him.

 

When he pushed the head of his cock against her ass, it resisted him at first. As gloriously huge as her ass was, her asshole was small and tight. Slowly he worked the head of his cock against it, gradually getting deeper inside. It hugged him tightly, the perfect mix between forcing him out and inviting him inside.

 

"Are you ready to fuck this ass?" Catwoman looked over her shoulder at him, a haze of lust swirling in her eyes. "Come on, lover, just do it."

 

His cock finally pushed inside and he groaned, ready to come with just the head inside her. But though her asshole was impossible tight and incredible pleasure washed through him, he knew he wouldn't come. His cock still felt strong and hard, throbbing with the need for her.

 

"God, that's good!" Catwoman arched her back and pushed back against him. "Slide that beast all the way inside my ass!"

 

The latex of her costume stretched tighter as he began to push deeper. It didn't seem possible, yet it stretched around his girth. Each inch was a struggle, yet each inch granted him even more pleasure. She was impossibly tight, it didn't seem like he could get any further, yet he continued on. Dick grabbed her hips and this time she didn't stop him. Her broad hips and bubble butt were the perfect handle to pull her back, and she thrust with him, finally burying his cock inside her ass.

 

"Fuck! Yes! Fuck!" Catwoman screamed and thrashed once he was finally hilted inside her. Dick shuddered and his fingers gripped her hips tighter. "Fuck me!"

 

He had no choice but to obey, beginning to pump his cock in and out of her asshole. As he did, Catwoman thrust back, constantly increasingly their pace, yelling out encouragement. "Harder, lover! Fuck that tight little rubber fuck hole!"

 

Dick grabbed her hips and began thrusting into her ass as hard as he could. If there had been any defiance left in him, it melted away at that moment. Pounding his Mistress's perfect ass with all his might, he was exactly where he belonged.

 

X X X

 

Catwoman screamed, her entire body shuddering as Nightwing hammered her ass exactly like she'd planned from the very beginning. He was a machine, pistoning into her over and over again, driving that thick shaft deep inside her just away she wanted. She saw stars as she came again, her world spinning.

 

When she recovered she pushed back against him hard, pressing her bubble butt against his taut body. That stopped his thrusting for a moment, letting her sway her hips from side to side. Without being told, Nightwing immediately moved to give her more pleasure, stirring his cock around inside her exactly like she wanted. God, she could feel that thick stick moving inside her all day if she didn't want it pounding inside her too.

 

Yet the change in pleasure gave Catwoman enough presence of mind to remember their little spectator. She looked to the side and saw Batgirl still sitting where she'd been tied, quivering in humiliation and rage. Tears trickled down her face and it made Catwoman's triumph all the sweeter. Time to bring it home.

 

"Fuck me, lover!" Catwoman braced herself in position and Nightwing obeyed instantly, hammering into her at the fastest rate yet. Batgirl began to cry harder as her boyfriend fucked away wildly at Catwoman, slapping her perfect ass as he pounded inside her.

 

He found some more strength from somewhere and increased his pace yet again. Catwoman cried out and began pushing back into each thrust, her breasts swinging wildly beneath her. Her pussy clenched every time he slapped her ass and she felt like she was coming every single time. She was on fire, her pleasure burning her away. There was only one thing she needed now, one more thing and her triumph would be complete.

 

"Come!" she cried. "Shoot a huge load of cum inside my asshole!"

 

Nightwing came on command, his cock throbbing violently. Jet after jet of cum surged inside her asshole and she felt it swelling against the already stretched latex. His hands dug into her bubble butt as he stopped thrusting, just keeping his cock fully inside her and pumping more and more of his cum into her ass.

 

Finally he pulled out, but he still wasn't done. Staring at her ass, Nightwing couldn't help but stroke his cock. Several more spurts of cum sprayed across the tight latex covering her butt. After a delicious shiver of pleasure, Catwoman slid to her feet. Her entire body gloriously fucked, she couldn't help but saunter over to Batgirl.

 

"You wish he'd come into you, don't you?" Catwoman spun around, presenting her ass in the terrified girl's face. She clenched and pushed it all out with a rush of air, cum flying from her pussy and ass to hit Batgirl's face. The girl had her mouth open and she choked on the cum before she began coughing violently. "This is the only way you're going to get his cum from now on."

 

Coughing and crying, Batgirl could say nothing. Catwoman smirked at her one more time and then turned back to Nightwing.

 

"Lover, I came here to get some diamonds, didn't I? Will you be a dear and bring them for me?"

 

Even though he'd just emptied his balls, Nightwing leapt to his feet instantly. His cock was still rock hard and he struggled to get it back into his outfit for a moment. Then he leapt to the skylight and plunged into the room below. Catwoman folded her arms beneath her breasts and stared down at Batgirl. There was no need to say anything, not when her former boyfriend was breaking the law on command. He was wrapped around her finger as tightly as the latex clung to Catwoman's body.

 

After the sounds of a few blows and cries of pain, Nightwing shot back through the skylight and landed on the roof. An alarm began ringing, but it would be far too late. In his hands he held a priceless string of diamonds and he presented it to her like an offering.

 

Smiling, Catwoman slid the diamonds around her waist like a belt. They looped around twice and then hung there to at swell of her hips, one loop across her flat stomach and the other arcing lower. It accentuated her body perfectly, turning perfection into something inhuman. Catwoman gave a little twirl and saw both of them were staring at her helplessly.

 

Catwoman laughed and hopped into her new toy's arms. He caught her and stared down at her obediently, waiting for her command. "Alright, lover, that was round one. Why don't you take me back to my apartment and we can get started on round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! This was a fun project, and while I'm a little busy right now, I'm always open to talking about new stories if people are interested!


End file.
